Twelve Days of Sailor Moon Christmas
by AJ Angelique
Summary: Updated: The Four Sisters go the SM realm and sing a Sailor Senshi version of the classic holiday song


Sailor Moon Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related charatcers aren't mine, they belong to Toei animation and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
PS: To learn about the Four Sisters, read Welcome to Domestique and the part "Profiles of Sorrow."  
  
So one on with the show!  
  
The Four Sisters are all in the living room with an roaring fir in the fire place. Diana is playing chess with a computer, Anyanka is drawing in her sketch book, Angelina is watching DNA^2, and Angelique is reading a book on the couch.  
"Hey, let's go caroling!" Anyanka FireStone as she puts down her sketch book.  
"OK!" Diana and Angelina exclaim as Angelique rolls her eyes with her nose stuck in Dracula by Bram Stoker. The book is promtly tore out of her hands and she looks up to see a glaring Angelina.  
"Why are we wasteing time, let's go," Angelique said as she jumps up and dashes into the closet to grab winter gear. Once all bundled up the four sisters head off to some other realm to sing carols...  
__________________  
Twelve Days of Christmas: Sailor Moon Style  
AJ Angelique  
  
All the girls are all over at Raye's house having a Christmas party when they hear the doorbell ring. Everyone jumps up to see who it is and finds the Four Sisters standing out in the snow with carol books in hands while all but Angelique were grining.  
"Woah! Christmas carolers," Chibiusa gasped as both she and Usagi grinned.  
"Ok girls, Tweleve Days of Senshi Christmas," Angelina said with a grin to her sisters whcih only produced a light gasp from the girls.  
  
"On the 1st day of Chirstmas, Queen Serenity gave to me! Prince Endymion!" the Four Sisters song together sounding as if they belonged in a choir.  
"HEY!" Usagi huffed angrily but was held back from bashing on the Four Sisters.  
  
"On the 2nd day of Chritsmas, Neo Queen Serenity gave to me! Two Imperial Silver Crystals!"  
"There are two crystals?" Minako asked, confussed.  
"Present and future crystals," Setsua commented and Minako got this 'oh' look on her face.  
"And Prince Endymion!  
  
"On the 3rd day of Christmas, Princess Serenity gave to me! Three Guardian Cats!"  
Just then Luna, Artemis, and Diana came out to see why all the girls were letting the heat out of the living quarters of the shrine.  
"Two Imperial Silver Crystals  
And Prince Endymion!"  
  
"On the 4th day of Christmas, Luna gave to me! Four Magic Wands!"  
"I had five wands," Usagi commented which received her a glare from Angelique who got a glare from Haruka.  
"Three Guardian Cats  
Two Imperial Silver Crystals  
And Prince Endymion!"  
  
"On the 5th day of Chirstmas, Toei Animation gave to me! FIVE FULL SEASONS!"  
All the girls looked up at this very confused.  
"Toei Animation?" "Seasons?" "Since when did we become a TV show?"  
"Four Magic Wands  
Three Guardian Cats  
Two Imperial Silver Crystals  
And Prince Endymion!"  
  
"On the 6th day of Christmas, Prince Endymion gave to me! Six Magic Lockets!"  
Usagi was glarring at the girls once more only to wonder where her Star Locket had disapeared to.  
"FIVE FULL SEASONS  
Four Magic Wands  
Three Guardian Cats  
Two Imperial Silver Crystals  
And Prince Endymion!"  
  
"On the 7th day of Christmas, Artemis gave to me! Seven Transformation Pens!"  
"That sounds about right," Ami commented.  
"It is right. Usagi, Chibiusa, and Hotaru don't use transformation pens," Angelina said matter of factly and Ami's jaw dropped slightly.  
"Six Magic Lockets  
FIVE FULL SEASONS  
Three Guardian Cats  
Two Imperial Silver Crystals  
And Prince Endymion!"  
  
"On the 8th day of Christmas, Queen Beryle gave to me! Eight Badly Dressed Yomas!"  
"Where?!" all the girls shouted and looked around ready to transform which only made the Four Sisters groan.  
"Seven Transformation Pens  
Six Magic Lockets  
FIVE FULL SEASONS  
Four Magic Wands  
Three Guardian Cats  
Two Imperial Silver Crystals  
And Prince Endymion!"  
  
"On the 9th day of Christmas, the Anime Convention gave to me! Nine fangirls screaming!"  
"We have fans?" Minako, Usagi, and Raye all asked with big grins while the other senshi groaned the the Four Sisters grined with amusement.  
"Eight Badly Dressed Yomas  
Seven Transformation Pens  
Six Magic Lockets  
FIVE FULL SEASONS  
Four Magic Wands  
Three Guardian Cats  
Two Imperial Silver Crystals  
And Prince Endymion!"  
  
"On the 10th Day of Christmas, Naoko gave to me! Ten Senshi Fighting for Peace!"  
"Who's Naoko?" Hoatru asked.  
"I'll explain later," Angelina commented.  
"Nine Fangirls screaming  
Eight Badly Dressed Yomas  
Seven Transformation Pens  
Six Magic Lockets  
FIVE FULL SEASONS  
Four Magic Wands  
Three Guardian Cats  
Two Imperial Silver Crystals  
And Prince Endymion!"  
  
"On the 11th Day of Christmas, TokyoPop gave to me! Eleven Pocket Mangas!"  
Usagi and Minako looked up at this, both thinking about Sailor V mangas.  
"Ten Senshi Fighting  
Nine Fangirls screaming  
Eight Badly Dressed Yomas  
Seven Transformation Pens  
Six Magic Lockets  
FIVE FULL SEASONS  
Four Magic Wands  
Three Guardian Cats  
Two Imperial Silver Crystals  
And Prince Endymion!"  
  
"On the 12th Day of Christmas, my semtress gave to me! Twelve Sailor FUKAS!  
Eleven Pocket Mangas  
Ten Senshi Fighting  
Nine Fangirls screaming  
Eight Badly Dressed Yomas  
Seven Transformation Pens  
Six Magic Lockets  
FIVE FULL SEASONS  
Four Magic Wands  
Three Guardian Cats  
Two Imperial Silver Crystals  
And Prince Endymion!" The Four Sisters finished as they rung thier voices. Everyone clapped and the Four Sisters bowed.  
  
"Now, how do you know all this stuff about us?" Makoto asked with crossed arms.  
"Elementary my dear Makoto, we're the Four Sisters," Angelina said with a grin. Then all four sisters vanished in starlight and everyone looked on with dropped jaws.   
"I'm going to do some research on those four," Ami said, being the first to recover from the shock.  
"We'll help you," Luna said and followed her with Artemis and Diana.  
"Raye, you sure you mixed that Egg Nog right?" Makoto asked Raye with a light glare.  
"Yes! I followed your directions to the letter," Raye snapped and the others sighed as they head back inside for some hot coca.  
  
end 


End file.
